


Drabbles

by aivsl



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aivsl/pseuds/aivsl
Summary: 伊刻酱





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 超短，赶个白情末班车。  
> 伊刻酱白情快乐。

直到走到了公寓楼下，伊吹才忽然意识到萦绕了自己一天不详感是什么。为了能给今天的安排留出时间，伊吹之前一个礼拜基本都在加班赶工，昨天在把下一次活动的大致都敲定后为了感谢最近都被他拖着一起加班的安城守两个人还久违地去居酒屋小酌了几杯，而近来累积的睡眠不足外加酒劲让他今天早上差点就睡过了头，起床后看时间不对了稍加洗漱换衣后便出门了，确实有件不大不小的事被他彻底遗忘了。

然而事到如今才想起来也已经迟了。伊吹认命地摇了摇头，叹了口气，看着电梯内的显示屏上红色的数字不停地跳动，直到最终停在他公寓所在的楼层数上。

走出电梯，来到门口，摸钥匙的时候他多少有些迟疑，但旋即便微带自嘲地笑了起来。自己究竟在迟疑什么呢，因为最近都埋首于各自的学习和工作，已经有一个多礼拜几乎没能和那个人说上话了，即使自己今天会因为早上小小的疏忽而被对方责备，与之前相比也没什么大不了的。

恐怕还会有些甘之若饴。

这么想着伊吹便打开了门锁，推开门。伴着门轴转动的声响，一阵脚步声从客厅中传出，红发少年的身形自阴影中出现，逐渐展露在玄关的小黄顶灯下。“你既然在家，怎么不开灯。”早猜到对方恐怕也调整了打工时间好提早回来，发现对方确实在家后伊吹也不惊讶，只是轻声问了句。红发少年闻言只是嘟着嘴，伸出手指顶在伊吹的胸前。

“伊——吹——”少年一节一节地咬着他的名字，语调拖得长长的，不悦之意满溢。伊吹知道对方已经发现了，只得苦笑了一下，“……是我忘了，刻。对不起。”

“真是的，你自己的事情，对我说什么对不起啊。”少年移开了先前紧缩在他脸上的视线，收回了手。伊吹见状心里轻轻地笑了一下，脸上却不露痕迹。在相处这么久之后，他发现拿对方没什么办法的恐怕并不只是他一个人，往往只要自己先开口服软，实际上对方拿他也没什么办法。“不过，我说啊，”可少年立刻又伸手抓住了他外套的衣袖，拽得他微微前倾，两人之间的距离近得彼此的呼吸几乎都融在了一起。然而少年仿佛什么都没感觉到似的，自顾自地接着说了下去，“我知道你很忙，普及协会的事情也很多，但早饭很重要的，为了你自己的身体，也要记得吃啊……”说着，少年的声音又低了下去，最后一句轻得仿佛自言自语，但又清晰得他恰好可以听见，“……我都特意帮你做好了。”

即使不说他也知道每天早上都会出现在餐桌上用保鲜膜包好的早饭自然不会是凭空变出来的，新导刻总起得比他早，多准备一人份的早饭也花不了多少时间。他在刻住进来前几乎都没什么固定的吃早饭的习惯，实在饿了路上随便买点东西也就打发掉了，于是在最开始的那一阵他总是忘了厨房里还有一份专门留给他的早餐。一直到有一个周末刻一边准备早餐一边跟他提了这件事，少年只是很普通地问了问平时是否还需要继续给他留一份，他毫不犹豫地点了点头，而在吃完早饭帮刻一起收拾完碗碟之后，回房后的第一件事便把手机的闹钟调早了十分钟。

“我不会再忘了。”伊吹顺势抬起左手搭上对方肩膀，轻轻地捏了捏。少年用狐疑的目光打量了他一下，松开手，又低声嘟囔了两句。即使听不到恐怕自己也能猜到那小鬼在嘟囔什么了，他轻笑着拍了拍刻的肩，换了鞋走进玄关，从口袋里掏出了之前就准备好的巧克力。“给你，是上个月的回礼。下次真的不会再忘了。”

“……这次姑且先相信你的话。”少年嘟着嘴接过巧克力，随即一溜烟地跑进了自己的卧室，门砰得一声在伊吹面前关了个严实。还没等伊吹反应过来，卧室的门忽然又开了一条小缝，新导刻的声音从里面传了出来，“我还有点作业没完成，饿了的话先把你的『早饭』吃了吧，大叔。”话音刚落，卧室门再一次在他面前阖上了。

“谁是大叔啊。”伊吹无奈地摇了摇头。确实离预定的时间还有一会儿，他看了看手机走进厨房，通常放着早餐的位置这次也同样摆着一个用保鲜膜包好的盘子，唯一与往日不同的是，在盘子旁边还摆着一个用礼品纸精心包装过的盒子。难怪他今天好像特别生气了。伊吹一边想着拿起盒子时，这时才发现上面吊着个卡套，里面似乎还装着一张卡。他小心地从卡套中把卡拿出来，发现那是一张他见过无数次的卡。是新导刻的时刻小龙。

给我这张干什么呢。他笑了笑，随后发现刚才放着盒子的地方还放着一张纸条。展开被仔细叠好的字条，上面留下的是他如今已经非常熟悉的笔迹。

『谢谢你。』


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就想看伊刻酱养猫，萌起CP来根本没出息。  
> 猫的名字是吉吉起的。

新导刻推开门的同时，听到了一声猫叫。

声音很近，像是从客厅里传来的，他的第一反应是伊吹出门前忘记关电视了，随即想起今天是自己出门比较晚。一个人住惯了的缘故，他临出门前总会在家里转一圈都检查一遍，忘记关电视的可能性微乎其微。那也许刚才是自己听错了。他脑子里刚刚浮现出这种可能性，立刻被第二声猫叫打得粉碎。

“所以这到底是……”他一句话还没嘀咕完，就听到伴着猫叫声，另一个熟悉的声音也从客厅里传来。“刻？”

是伊吹那家伙回来了啊。他想着，一边换了拖鞋再把挎包往门口的架子上一挂，一边大声应道：“是我。”

“你怎么今天这么早……。”刻一边说着一边来到客厅门口，在看清客厅的情况后，到了嘴边后半句硬生生地被他咽了下去，取而代之的是一串毫不客气的笑声。“哈哈哈哈，你怎么搞的，伊吹……哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

“……别笑了，来帮我一把。”传进他耳中的声音里少有的带着几分沮丧，银发青年的脸虽然一如既往的扑克，但这次恐怕是因为他的脸部肌肉差不多都僵了。要不是怕日后受到什么奇怪的报复，新导刻觉得自己恐怕已经掏出手机把眼前这幅景象拍下来了……不，即使会受到报复也要拍下来，这么想着他立即从口袋里把手机掏了出来，对着伊吹就是一张。毕竟普及协会总部长吃瘪的场面，可不是天天都有机会看到的。

“刻！”伊吹又喊了他一声，语气比刚才强硬了一点。刻在心里吐了吐舌头，迅速地把刚才的照片设成了壁纸，随后把手机收了起来，朝伊吹走去。“好啦好啦我来了。”

困扰着伊吹的是一只雪白的小猫，看起来只有五六个月大的样子，此刻正趴在伊吹的肩头拨弄着他的发丝玩的不亦乐乎。伊吹招猫喜欢的体质他倒也不是第一次见识，外出散步被野猫跟过来蹭裤脚也发生过不止一次了，不过伊吹本人好像对猫不是很在行，一旦被猫缠上就会变得手足无措起来，自己还替他解过好几次围，也不知道这次怎么会忽然带了一只猫回家。刻一边放任思绪漫无边际地乱跑，一边伸手小心地把小猫拦腰托了起来，努力从小生物的爪子下抢救出伊吹的头发。

“呼……谢谢了，刻。”眼前的青年舒了口气，坦率地道了谢，一脸如释重负的样子。小猫似乎很不开心自己的玩具被抢走了的样子，在刻的手里不停地挣扎。刻在伊吹身边也坐了下来，把小猫放在了自己的腿上，挠着它的下巴，试图安抚它。

“你怎么会带猫回来啊。”似乎是把小猫的毛捋顺了，它终于愿意乖乖地在刻的腿上趴上片刻而不是试着再次跑到伊吹怀里抓他的头发。于是少年抬起头，说出了自己心中的疑问。

伊吹沉默了一会儿，看起来像是在思索怎么回答，脸上一闪即逝的困惑被刻分毫不差地捕捉到了。刻饶有兴致地歪了歪头，一边继续挠着小猫的下巴，一边等待着答案。

“是我同事的猫……这一窝小猫终于断奶了，她想分给协会里想养猫的人。它……”伊吹指了指小猫，将视线转向少年的方向，“他们把这只给我让我抱抱看，结果它就怎么也不愿从我身上下来了。”说着伊吹双目微闭，放低声音，“是不是明天还回去比较好……”

“我要养。”少年截断了伊吹的话，把小猫从膝头重新举了起来。小猫在他手上挣扎了起来，挥着爪子喵喵叫了两声，又拼命扭身想往伊吹的方向逃去。“它真的很喜欢你啊。”

“你要养啊……”他听见耳边伊吹轻轻地叹了口气，“那就养吧。”

得到了屋主肯定的答复后，刻开心地把小猫举了举，小猫挣扎得更厉害了。一个没抓住，就被它从手中溜开了，爬上了伊吹的大腿，蜷成了一团白毛。

“啊，名字，名字。它叫什么名字？”  
“小猫。”  
“哎？这不就是没名字吗。”  
“你来起吧。”  
“伊吹，把你的链环傀儡给我，它的名字就由先导者来决定吧。”  
“……随便你吧。”  
“第一张是……咦，时刻小龙？那就叫时刻小猫吧。”  
“小猫。”  
“是时刻小猫！”  
“对了，手机给我。”  
“干嘛？”  
“刚才那张照片删了。”  
“哈？才不要。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *所以小猫叫クロノ·キッテン。  
> *时刻小龙是白情的时候猫猫酱送的。当然了，伊总打牌前会从卡组里拿出来的。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 年操。交往八年同居关系。该不该做总之都做了，觉得他们相互之间各方面会坦率一点。  
> 大概是这样一个前提。

他不知道梦中的自己究竟叫没叫出声。

猛然睁开眼才发现自己仍躺在床上，天还未亮。连绵多日的阴雨使得整座城市沉霭朦胧，路灯的光芒在水雾之中无数次折射，让夜色变成了透着几分诡吊的暗橙。它们穿不透厚重的窗帘布，却依然沿着间隙见缝插针的钻进来。此时窗外雨声淅沥，打在玻璃上却也是噼里啪啦一阵响，可比雨声更响的是自己的喘气声，和剧烈的心跳声。他伸出手擦了擦自己的眼角，有点湿漉漉的，也不知道是汗水还是泪水。

“做噩梦了吗，刻。”

他被那忽然响起的声音着实吓了一跳，下意识地朝身边摸了摸，手掌触及之处染着体温，随后便被身边人抬起的手覆上手背。

“没有。”他嘟囔着，随口便是一句反驳，手却翻过来紧紧地抓住了那个人的手腕。握了几秒之后他才意识到眼下的状况，连忙松开了手。“是被我吵醒了吗……对不起。”他翻了个身，面朝着平躺在床上却还看向他的青年，挠了挠头，语气里带着几分愧疚。

“没事，我还没睡着。”身边人轻描淡写地回答着，伸手抹去了他前额的汗水。虽然屋内一片昏暗，他只能隐隐约约地看清对方的轮廓，但传来的声音清明冷静，确实不像是刚从梦中苏醒的样子。

“你伤还没好全吧，还不早点睡。”他的心里不知怎么的感觉堵堵的，声音也不自觉地提高了一些。那只手闻言略微缩了缩，随即他耳边响起了一声苦笑，“就是在医院里睡得太多了……倒是你，快睡吧，明天一早不是还要去总部。”

“不要，”这个回答让他更生气了，“伊吹不睡着我也不睡。”

“已经不是小鬼了还赌什么气。”

“没有赌气。”

 

最终先软化的还是伊吹。“好吧，那我先睡了。”这句话伴着被子悉悉索索的声音传进刻的耳中，接着房间内便安静了下来，不久后便响起了一阵平稳的呼吸声。

他也跟着闭上了眼，让雨声和呼吸声占据自己的头脑，却发现已经怎么都睡不着了。也许潜意识也在抗拒着睡眠，他想着，蜷起身，用被子紧紧地裹住自己。他知道自己害怕着会再次见到那一幕，即使是在梦中。

或许正是在梦中才更可怕，平时藏在他大脑深处不愿探究的最坏可能性不受制约地冒出来，变成淋漓的画面。

 

反正横竖是睡不着了。他小心翼翼地抓住对方放在身侧的手，本想借由那份体温将自己重新固定在现实中，没料到耳朵捕捉到了那一瞬间呼吸声的暂停。

“伊——吹——”他拖长音调轻轻念出对方的名字，换来一声意料之中的叹息。“……说了是之前已经睡太多了……”

“明明是昏迷太久了吧。”

“……你说是就是吧。”

“总之我睡不着了。”因为你又做了让人担心的事。他在心里默默地补上了一句。

“要我给你唱摇篮曲吗，小鬼？”

“谁要听你唱摇篮曲啊……比起这个，不如来做吧。”

“刚才说我还是伤患的是谁啊。”

“你躺着就好，我自己来。”

 

润滑油和避孕套翻床头柜就有，给自己扩张的时候伊吹想帮忙，被他直接回绝了。他跪坐在伊吹的大腿上，在两只手上都涂满润滑油，一只握住伊吹的分身时轻时重从上到下的摸了个遍，连阴囊都仔细的照顾到了，另一只探向自己的身后，从两根开始浅浅地抽插扩张，再慢慢地增加，直到觉得足够容纳下伊吹的分身为止。做爱对他来说并不陌生，不过这样主动确实还是第一次，平时伊吹帮他做的时候都会一直看着他，自己多少也是抱着一种奇妙的竞争心紧盯回去，可这会儿他看不清伊吹的脸，竟意外的有些不好意思了起来。他闭上眼，倒是让手上和身后的触感更加敏锐，伊吹刻意压抑的低吟和喘息声也丝毫不漏的被全数捕捉，灌进他的心底。

“伊吹。”男人的名字从他舌尖溜了出来，换来一声夹杂着呜咽的“刻”。

 

他把保险套仔仔细细地给伊吹套上，然后双手撑在伊吹的身侧，试着慢慢地坐了下去。伊吹进入他的时候总是很温柔，尽力把不适感降到最低，而等到他自己来做时才发现这有多困难，勃起的部位好像烧热的锲子一样打进他的甬道，控制力道的双腿一下子有些软，他强撑着才没让自己直接坐到底。幸好虽然距离上次做也有段时间过去了，但他的身体还是适应的很快，不一会儿就把伊吹的分身整根吞了进去。

进入就已经花了不少力气，他坐在伊吹的胯部打算先缓口气，被伊吹伸出的手扶住了腰，“太累就别做了，不要勉强自己。”

到底是谁在勉强啊。刻心里嘀咕着，虽然试图装出一副若无其事的口味，但强忍着的冲动不是那么容易就被掩盖的。即使是这种情况下还要这样什么都自己忍下来吗。本已经逐渐消散的怒气忽然又在胸口滚涌起来，他把伊吹的手按在床上，“你就躺着吧。”

这个姿势比想象中的还困难一些，他生涩地控制着自己吞吐伊吹的性器，完全没有往日的快感，而伊吹的方向也只是传来低低的喘息声。这多少让他有些仿徨和挫败。伊吹平时在做爱的时候是怎么样的反应？他想做个参考却发现自己怎么也想不起来。伊吹的进攻总是温柔却又毫不留情，仿佛是要把所有的心绪都靠着这一下下的抽插打进他的心里一样，让他完全沉浸其中无暇顾及其他。但如今换成他却完全做不到，他甚至不知道自己的行为能不能给伊带来他想给予的快感。他停下动作，看向伊吹的方向，那只没有被他束缚的手正盖在伊吹的脸上，在察觉到他的动静后又拿了下来，抓住了他的手臂。

“还是我来吧。”伊吹说着。按在他手掌下的手挣扎着想缩回去，抓在他手臂上的手又松开了，他没等伊吹能有下一步动作，俯下身，双手按住伊吹的肩膀。“别动。”

借着窗帘缝隙间泄进来的微光，在这个距离他终于看清了伊吹的脸。伊吹脸颊泛红，轻阖的眼睑下点缀着微弱的闪光，掌下的胸腔快速地上下起伏着，这让他多少有些安心下来，几分得意之情也不免悄悄地从心底窜了出来。

可小小的得意也没能持续太久，伊吹叹了口气，环住他的上半身，引导着他慢慢地趴伏在自己身上，又捧起他的脸，在他嘴角边轻轻地亲了一口，“你这样啊，我们今晚都别想睡了。”

“有这么糟吗。”他把脸埋进伊吹的颈窝，闷闷地问道，任伊吹温热的鼻息洒在自己的耳后。答复迟迟未来，伊吹只是把环着他的双臂又收拢了一些。他的身体紧紧贴着伊吹的胸膛，伊吹的心跳隔着肋骨一下下地打在他的心上，安定而稳健的节奏不停地重复着，伴着熟悉的体温，他甚至觉得自己有些困了。

“你做的很好了。”半梦半醒之间他隐约觉得自己听到一声褒奖，下意识地蹭了蹭怀中让他不知怎么的倍感安心的热源，沉沉睡去。

一夜无梦。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夏天就要去夏日祭  
> 是NEXT22集出来前那种两方多少有点迟钝的状态。

本来伊吹离开办公室的时候就有些晚了，路上又被堵了一会儿，等赶到约定见面的地方时已经迟到了半个多小时了。粗粗扫了一下没看到熟悉的身影，想着恐怕前TRY3和他们的新队友以及卡片首都的那些人已经先一步开始享受夏日祭了，他关上车门掏出手机正打算询问他们的所在好去汇合，尚未来得及打字便被人拍了下后背。伊吹猛地转过身下意识地摆出了防御姿势，才看清在他身后的是谁。

“刻？”

“太慢了吧，大叔。”少年刻意把称呼咬得又慢又清晰，生怕他听不清似的，语气像是抱怨，但眉心舒展，嘴角微翘，那双在暗处依然碧绿通透的眼睛里浅浅藏着的也是满满的笑意。

伊吹阖了阖眼，伸手拍了拍少年的肩膀示意他边走边说。“没想到路上堵车了，抱歉。”

“出来也晚了吧，听守先生说最近总部挺忙的。”刻一下就窜到他前面，也不知是有意还是无意的比他快上两步，跟他说话时也不回头，声音就顺着风传过来，多少有些隐隐约约。

“确实。”伊吹老老实实的承认了。夏天是普及协会各分部活动最多的季节，近两周他每天的工作几乎就是审核企划批准预算参加执行委员会听活动报告，日程表紧凑得像连发的机关枪，先前刻在邀请他的时候似乎也考虑到了这点，告诉他如果忙的话不来也可以，但他只是笑了笑，回答说自己一定准时到场。

现在到场倒是到场了，准时还是打了折扣。“他们等了一会儿，以为你来不了了，就先去逛了。”少年开口倒是印证了他先前的猜测，却也勾起了他新的疑问。

“你怎么不和他们一起去？”

“我跟他们说你肯定会来的，就留在这里等你了。”

“万一我真的来不了呢？”

“那你之前就不会答应我了。”少年一顿，忽然转过身看向他，“或者至少也会通知我一声。”

“倒也是。”他笑了笑，任少年在前面领着方向。

 

他们一前一后的在各个摊间慢慢逛着。刻买了些炒面章鱼烧之类的，说了些他肯定还没吃晚饭之类的话后，硬是把食物都塞在他手上，他也不能拒绝，就边吃边看着少年一边啃着颗跟他发色非常接近的苹果糖，一边在各个摊位前流连。

“不去找太阳他们么？”逛了好一会儿依然不见他本以为会很快遇上的大部队的影子，他终于忍不住问出声，收到了一阵摇头作为答复。“我们约好了等下花火大会的时候在河边见。”

“这样啊。”他随口回了一句，却没想到少年忽然回过头紧紧地盯着他，视线从他的左眼扫到右眼，又扫了回去，仿佛硬要从他脸上读出点什么似的。

“你啊，更喜欢跟守先生一起逛吗？”冷不丁这么一个问题被提出来，让伊吹一瞬间愣着有些不知道该怎么回应。“那个，你们不是经常一起出去吗，感情很好的样子。”

“也还好吧。”伊吹想了想。

“这样啊。”

伊吹觉得自己答得有点不得要领，不过幸好刻也没更多问题抛出来。

“跟你一起逛也没什么不好的。”他想了想，还是补上了一句。

 

刻停在了一个打空气步枪的摊子前。伊吹跟上去看了看奖品，也没什么特别的，一些小玩具而已，但想了想少年心性，恐怕打气枪本身要比拿到奖励有趣多了，便快了刻一步先掏钱给他买了十发。刻接过步枪嘟了嘟嘴，还未开口就被他抢先了，“你请我吃了晚饭，这就当回礼吧。”

少年闻言仿佛还想说些什么，但张了张口最终还是没说出声，端起气枪开始瞄准。

伊吹小时候没怎么去过夏日祭，父母太忙，也找不到人可以约着一起去，每年到这种日子就干脆待在家里了，自然是没什么玩这类游戏的经验。此时他站在刻的身后，看着少年下半身紧紧靠着摊位的围栏，一只脚踮着，另一只脚后伸来维持平衡，把身子尽量往前探去，仿佛想把枪口贴着礼品打一般。开始的几枪什么都没打中，一只脚踮着恐怕也有点累了，刻换了一只脚着地，另一只脚后伸的时候却不小心用力地打到了他的小腿。

“啊，对不起。”刻连忙缩回腿，朝他的方向看了眼。他摆了摆手示意没事，刻便再次投入射击中。

打到他的那条腿又伸了起来，伊吹不自觉地注意到刻小腿上方才两人碰撞的地方还有些发红，正巧就在就在卷起的裤管附近，反倒是衬得四周的皮肤更显雪白。尚未长成的骨骼到底还是纤细，他觉得自己在少年小腿上留下了一大片红印，看看自己腿上红痕倒是很快就消退得要看不见了。乍一眼是没什么事，不过保险起见待刻打完气枪了再问问他。伊吹这么想着，又重新把注意力放回了刻的射击上。

“这个给你。”最终打了二十来枪的样子，刻好像才打到他想要的东西，伊吹看看时间也不早了，朝他微微颔首示意快走，正打算先迈步离开，没想到刻直接两步来到他身边，直接把什么东西塞进了他手里。

伊吹打开手掌一看，是个挂着个小毛绒白兔的钥匙环，他刚才在奖品列表中看到了这个。

他有些疑惑，转过头发现少年在偷笑。“你长得和它很像嘛。”刻发现了他的目光，开口时根本没打算隐藏他的揶揄之意。

“哪里像了。”伊吹轻叹了口气，还是把钥匙环收进了衬衫口袋。


	5. 約束

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP20无料Part1

伊吹刚睁开眼的一瞬有些恍惚，像是才从一场过于漫长的梦境中醒来，一时有些分不清哪些是虚幻哪些是现实。仿佛闭上眼时还只有十七岁，再睁眼已经来到了四年后的世界。

可下一秒他就清醒了过来，暗自嘲笑自己恐怕也是睡昏头了。这个世界哪有这么温柔，一度犯下的错误并不是轻易就能被抹消的，他自己深知这点，明神龙头恐怕也很清楚，才会对他说在崭新的世界里即使他的罪孽也能同样被宽恕。

那个完璧的世界他得以短短地窥探片刻，它忠实地将他的愿望呈现，代价是另一个星球的存亡。这与他险些造成的罪孽何等相似，在当时他被阻止了，这次，他将希望寄托在了一位少年的身上。

如今既然他睁开眼看到的是刷得白惨惨的天花板，而非任何出现在他幻梦之中的场景，那么其代表的意义不言而喻。

这么想着，伊吹微微勾起嘴角。他想撑起身体按个铃通知一下医护人员，却发现左手好像被什么限制住了，侧过头一看，新导刻正枕着他的床沿一动不动，看起来像是睡着了，而少年伸出的右手环扣在他左手的手腕上。他不愿惊动少年，想轻轻地抽出手，不料却牵扯到了受伤的地方，毫无防备袭来的疼痛让他下意识地倒抽了一口冷气。

“……伊吹？”这一下动静虽然也并不大，但还是把浅眠的新导刻闹醒了。少年有些迷茫地抬起头，半睁着的翠绿色双眼中氤氲着薄薄的一层雾气，脸上还挂着半梦半醒之间特有的懵懂，仿佛一时也没弄明白自己身在何处一般。刻这样的表情就连伊吹也是第一次见到，他不禁伸出另一只手，正想揉揉少年的头发，不料少年忽然摇了摇头，抬起手拍了拍脸，接着双手在病床上一撑猛地站起身。

“伊吹！”自己的名字二度从少年的口中说出时多了几分责难之意，刚才还睡意缭绕的绿眸一下变得清澈透亮，懵懂感也从他脸上迅速褪去，换上了一副生气的表情。伊吹一愣，还有些没头没脑，尚未想好自己应该如何应对，少年又把话接了下去。

“不是说好交给我的吗！怎么结果你还是自己一个人去了。”

原来是为了这个吗。伊吹想起当时的情形苦笑了一下。“……毕竟只有我一个人还醒着。”

“那你就叫醒我啊？！”少年的声音不自觉地抬得更高，合上嘴时脸颊鼓鼓的。

“我叫过了，叫不醒你们。”伊吹垂下双眼，移开了视线，“如果我不去的话，明神……”

“伊——吹！”被拖长音节的名字从新导刻口中念出，不用对视也能感觉得到少年的视线紧缩在他脸上，灼热得仿佛要烧穿表皮剥开内心，显然对他还在辩解这一举动很是不满。

伊吹微微侧过头，闭上了眼，咬住了下嘴唇。

“……对不起。”他轻声说道。

 

新导刻愣住了。伊吹那声道歉轻得堪堪能够听清，又重得仿若巨石砸在他的胸口。他曾以为这就是他想听到的，可在伊吹说出口之后他才意识到一句道歉只会让他更觉得焦躁。

少年的眉头结成一团。

“……不是想让你道歉啊，你这个人……”他嘟嘟囔囔的一边否定着，也不知道是对伊吹还是对自己，一边努力把乱成一团的思绪整理清晰。

“所以啊，你为什么不等一等，是不相信我能从那种虚伪的梦境里醒来吗？”

回想起那个时候，在他睁开眼后发现只有伊吹不知所踪时的心情，刚刚低下来的声音再度扬高，不自觉地激动了起来。

“我有这么不可靠吗？结果还是什么都自己一个人扛着，你……”

伊吹那样躺在台阶上，连他都能看出来那个男人在靠超乎常人的意志勉强支撑自己，开口的第一句关心的却是时刻小龙有没有回到他身边。

“你知道自己差点死掉吗？”

伊吹说，未来就托付给你了。

“你知道我多害怕吗？”

在得知伊吹脱离生命危险后，一阵后怕将终于放下心的他瞬间吞没，沉重得让他喘不过气。他紧紧揪住伊吹的衣襟，用力朝自己的方向拽了拽，泪水在眼眶中逐渐积蓄，他强忍着才没让它们从眼角倾泻而下。

“你，你怎么……”

而直到他听到伊吹没能压抑住倒抽了一口冷气时，才意识到自己对眼前这位伤患做了什么。刻连忙将一只手臂垫在伊吹肩颈处，另一只手慢慢放开，帮助他重新平躺回床上，脸涨得通红。

“对、对不起，你还有伤，你没事吧，伊吹？对了，你醒了，我应该去叫医生……”

他没理会身后伊吹喊他名字的声音，落荒而逃。

 

十分钟后，他的主治医生走进了病房，新导刻跟在后面。伊吹看到刻在门口时犹豫了一下，最终还是来到他病床边，看着他完成了所有检查。

检查的结果很理想。伊吹愈合的速度超过一般人，体内的脏器万幸也没受到什么严重损伤，恐怕出院的时间会比预计的还早。他一边点头示意自己清楚了，一边留意着刻的样子，发现少年听到医生的话后偷偷舒了口气，不禁无声地笑了起来。

医生走后刻又坐回他的床边，低着头一语不发，反常的沉默。少年的心思虽然多少会如被风吹动的烛火般左右摇摆捉摸不定，也并不难猜，伊吹想。毕竟自责这种东西他比谁都清楚。

但伊吹自己知道，自己究竟有多信任他。少年成长的速度超乎他的想象，那道单位第一次实体化攻击时留下的划痕不仅仅是刻在了他的胸甲上，锲子也早在那时就已经打进他的心里。他把这个世界的未来交付给新导刻，是因为自己相信他，而作为伊吹浩二能为此做到的事，就是替少年开辟通往未来的道路。这是他的责任，也是他无论付出多少代价都要做到的事。哪怕搭上自己的性命。

自他踏上赎罪这条路时，生死就已经被他置之度外。但早已做好献出生命这一觉悟的自己，反而是在超越之门见到未来的那一瞬间，许下了那样的愿望。

命运最终还是应许了他的愿望。

“等我出院之后，我们再来打一场吧。”伊吹平淡地开口说道，打破了笼罩着病房的沉默。

“诶？”少年闻言惊讶地抬起头，朝他的方向看去。

“或者，你什么愿望？”

“愿望吗？愿望的话，之前是有想过，想要办个店赛吧。”

“店赛啊……”意外的是个微小的而又平凡的愿望。伊吹轻轻笑了起来，心想。但也确实非常像他会有的愿望。“我也来帮忙吧。”

“不，”结果被拒绝的很干脆。“你还是先养好伤吧。”

“不过，”在沉思片刻后，刻忽然又开口，“要说愿望的话，伊吹，有件事请答应我。”

“什么？”

“以后有事别再一个人扛着了，真是的，多来找我们商量啊。我知道我还是个小鬼，不能帮你分担什么，但是只要是我能做的，请都交给我吧。”

“……我答应你。”扭过头恐怕也掩盖不住语气中的笑意，伊吹想，有人大概又要生气了。

“伊吹，我是认真的，别笑话我啊。”

“没有没有。”是我太开心。他在心里默默地补上了一句。

“当真？”伊吹转过头，发现新导刻站了起来，打量着他的眼神充满了不信任。少年对着他伸出了右手，四指虚握，剩下小拇指摆在他眼前。“来拉钩。”

到底还是小鬼。伊吹的笑容里带上几分无奈，但自己也并不想就这样被少年牵着走。他伸手抓住新导刻的臂膀，将少年拉向自己，倒是把对方着实吓了一跳，手忙脚乱地将自己撑在伊吹的上方，免得一个不小心碰到了伤口。

“我说伊吹你啊……”没等刻开口抱怨，便被伊吹环住了后背，紧紧圈在自己胸前。蓬松的红发拂过伊吹的下颚，又在他脸颊侧蹭了蹭，伊吹便伸出手扶住刻的头，在他耳边轻声又无比郑重地说道，“我发誓，以后再碰到类似的情况我会告诉你的。”

伊吹顿了顿，闭上双眼，超越之门中见到那来自未来的脸庞再一次浮现在眼前。他微笑着抱紧趴在他身上的救世主，用双唇碰了碰少年的前额。

“我的弥赛亚。”


	6. Next Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP20无料Part2

正在会场的工作区与龙族帝国的工作人员确认这次先导祭接下来的活动时，安城守听到自己的电话铃响了。他对拿着安排表的下属说了声抱歉，掏出电话一看，屏幕上来电人的地方赫然显示着伊吹浩二。

 

若没什么要紧的事，伊吹通常来说是不会主动联系他的，上一次联系还是因为新导刻要在卡片首都二号店举办店赛，这位表面上看起来很严厉其实完全过保护的『哥哥』直接给他打了电话托他帮忙邀请各个支部的支部长一起来参加。这件事其实先前常叶在探病闲聊时已经告诉过他了，他当时就琢磨着哪天和那群伤患一起偷摸策划下一次活动时干脆也商量下参与到这如同庆功宴一般的店赛之中，至于是否邀请伊吹他还有些犹豫，毕竟超越之门一战里伊吹伤的着实不轻，前两天才刚转回普通病房养伤，能不能赶上还两说，伊吹会先来联系他更完全是在意料之外。

『本来应该我自己出面邀请的，不过最近实在有点不方便。』当时电话的伊吹是这样说的，声音听起来和平时没什么区别，完全不像刚从重症监护室转出来的人，不过光凭这点自然不好随意断定，他应承了下来，权当伊吹尚需静养，事件的一些善后工作也还等着他来完成，不方便放太多精力在这些事上，所以才求助于他。直到两人都出院后有一次工作结束一起去居酒屋喝酒，随口聊到这事时才知道真相。

当时新导刻在没课的时候差不多一直都在病房里陪着伊吹，伊吹高兴是高兴，但这样一来有些事确实也就不方便自己来做了，想来想去也就只能拜托给安城守。

『当着他的面总觉得有点……不好意思。』

伊吹抿了一口酒，伸出筷子夹走了最后一块刺身，沾了沾酱油放入口中，动作很是连贯，视线却一直盯着桌面没有挪开过。安城守晃了晃红酒杯，饶有兴致地盯着他看了一会儿，开口说道：

『其实你不来拜托我我也会去邀请的，常叶之前就告诉过我这件事了。』

『啊……』伊吹闻言怔了怔，又轻轻地舒了口气，『我早该想到的。』

 

也不知道这次又是什么事，恐怕或多或少还是会跟新导刻扯上些关系，毕竟除了工作外能列进伊吹重要事项名单的词条也就那么几个，这么想着安城守按下了接听键，却没想到电话的那头一片寂静。

“……伊吹？”他又开口问了声，却只听到电话另一头传来一些奇怪的动静，大约又过了几十秒才听到答复。「安城？有件事想拜托你，比较紧急。」

“什么事？”

「我现在在你们支部的门口，你方便过来一下吗？」

 

幸好剩下需要确认的内容也不多了，快速核对完毕后安城守便离开会场直接朝龙族帝国支部大门的方向走去。找到伊吹并不难，他远远的便已看到那头颇是显眼的银发。安城守正打算打招呼，原本背对着他的伊吹恰好这时侧过身，在看清趴在他身上的那两个生物时安城守差点平地被绊了一跤。

这两个生物他都不陌生。其中一只是时刻小龙，先前新导刻与明神龙头决战之时它曾具现在这座城市的上空，看了全程的他自然不会认不出这个单位的样子。至于另一个……如果新导刻小上十岁，恐怕就是这个样子。

“我都不知道新导刻还有个弟弟。”伊吹显然也是看到他了，对他点了点头，他便两步走到了伊吹身边，伸手揉了揉小男孩的红发。

“不是刻的弟弟，是他本人。”伊吹相当淡定地说出了非常超现实的话，一边还拨开了想要抓他头发的刻的手。

“……本人？”

“进入超越之门的后遗症……他是这么解释的。”伊吹拍了拍爬到他肩头趴在上面的时刻小龙，“可能是在明神的时间被回溯时也受到了些影响。幸好是暂时性的，24小时内就会恢复。”

安城守点点头。“那么你说想拜托我的事情是……？”

伊吹的表情一瞬间变得相当微妙，好像有些尴尬又难以启齿的样子，脸也不知道为什么微微有些泛红。一贯冷静自持的伊吹这个样子平时可见不到。安城守勾起嘴角，没再追问，环抱着双臂静静地等伊吹的回答。

伊吹闭上眼深呼吸了几下，清了清喉咙，“能不能帮我照看他们一下午，有他们在我实在没法专心工作……”

“这倒没问题，常叶在陪龙头玩，交给她就行。”听着伊吹的声音越来越轻，安城守在内心遏制不住笑了起来，脸上倒是没流露出半分，只是爽快地点了点头。伊吹似乎松了口气，把还在不安分地乱动的新导刻交到他手里，再从肩头把小龙也抱起来放进他臂弯，盯着他们又看了一会儿，才向他鞠了个躬。“那就他们麻烦你们了。”

 

处理完事务再驱车回龙族帝国支部时已是傍晚时分，先导祭接近尾声，大部分来客都围着主舞台看对决，倒也方便伊吹避开人群直接来到龙族帝国的办公区域。他走进支部的办公室，常叶正在拿着剑玉逗龙头玩，看到他进来打了个招呼后便指了指会客用的沙发，“刻和时刻小龙在沙发上睡着了。”

“今天真的麻烦了。”他朝常叶道谢，倒是把常叶吓了一跳，吐了吐舌头连连摆手，“没什么啦，刻和龙头也玩的很好……”说着她好像忽然想起了什么，伸出手指支着下巴，歪过头一边像是在细细回忆着，一边绽出温柔的笑容，“而且就算刻变小了，果然也还是刻呢。”

这点他倒也很有体会。眼前这个正抱着时刻小龙沉眠的小新导刻早上可给他添了不少麻烦，看他在工作倒是没吵着让他陪自己玩，但到底是小孩子闲不住，自告奋勇地想要帮他忙，毫无自觉自己在越帮越乱，多少还是让伊吹有些头痛，而刻似乎也察觉到了伊吹的想法，抓着他的衣角问自己是不是给伊吹添麻烦了，更让伊吹觉得不知道该如何处理才好。然而这些率直的地方，不服输的地方，还有隐藏其下温柔的地方，竟还让他觉得有些乐此不疲。

“不过果然刻还是变回来比较好吧。”

“嗯？”

“毕竟这样的刻，没办法和他对战呢。”常叶说着举起卡组，伊吹不自觉地也跟着点了点头。

“确实。不过明天就会回来了。”

 

想要抱起团在一起的两个小家伙时不小心把时刻小龙弄醒了，小龙揉了揉眼睛，飞起来又直接趴在了伊吹的头上，让伊吹觉得自己脖子一沉。“等下到了车上就下来，不然没办法开车。”他认命地叹了口气，感到小龙伸手拍了拍他的头示意自己听到了，又俯下身把依旧沉睡中的刻抱了起来。

“那我们先告辞了。”

走出龙族帝国支部的时候天已经黑了，先导祭刚结束不久，还陆陆续续有人离开，伊吹稍稍绕了点路才走到车旁。他打开车门先让时刻小龙进去，接着小心翼翼地把新导刻安放在后座，替他系好安全带。

正当他起身打算回驾驶座时，也许是察觉到了刚才让自己抱得很舒服的热源离开了，看上去依旧沉浸梦乡的刻却伸手抓住伊吹的袖子，拉得紧紧的，似乎不想让他离开，伊吹苦笑了一下，只好一边摸头安抚一边轻轻地试图掰开刻的手指。“我们先回家，好吗？”纵使知道此时的刻也许根本听不到这句话，他还是轻声地询问眼前的小男孩，没想到小男孩真的迷迷糊糊地点了头，松开手又抓住坐在他身边的时刻小龙，靠在小龙身上又渐渐睡去。

伊吹给自己系上安全带时才注意到胸口湿了一片，恐怕是刚才刻睡在他怀里时蹭出来的。他轻笑着摇了摇头，发动汽车，缓缓踩下了油门。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿梓无料的后续  
> 前文请走：http://nettiking1921.lofter.com/post/c6809_f6fe64f

新导刻今晚会回到东京的消息伊吹还是从守那里知道的，从同样身在欧洲的常叶那边辗转而来，反倒是比刻自己在社交网络上更新状态还要快。在守装作闲聊中不经意地向他透露这件事的同时他就拿起手机打开推特看过了，除了已经好几个小时没有一条更新之外，毫无任何那个人要回国的迹象。

这大约是刻去欧洲打职业联赛之后第二次回国，上一次还是在冬季休赛期的时候，他也是在推特上看到刻和圣苑太阳他们一起吃饭的照片才知道少年已经回来了。他没有多说什么，只是依旧和平时一样发发自己的现况，在刻更新自己的状态时偶尔隔空说两句，在看到对方同样隔空回复后默默地关上手机屏幕。他们谁都没有提出是否见个面，一起吃顿饭再打几局牌，他顾虑着对方不长的假期中的行程安排，唐突邀约似乎不太适合，那一头看起来也没什么意向，见过老队友过完新年就匆匆回欧洲了。

自从两年前那个早上他们“分手”之后，他与刻之间的联系也就剩下这点了。

他也没什么可不满足的。

 

“……常叶让我去机场接一下，你要不要一起来？”稍微走了个神的功夫，安城守就提出了不得了的提议，伊吹回过神楞了一下，摇了摇头。

“你去就好。”

“别拒绝的那么快，我今天没开车，还希望你能送送我。”守歪过头眨着眼睛笑了笑，刻意把他面对粉丝的那套营业表情用在了伊吹身上，伊吹禁不住也跟着笑了笑。

“送你到机场可以，回来你就自己坐JR吧。”

“我坐JR倒是没问题，你打算让新导刻也跟我一起坐电车回东京吗？”

“他家里人不去接么。”

“就是分身乏术，常叶才会拜托我去帮忙接机。”

“我还是算了，你开着我的车去吧。”

伊吹说着拿起桌上的车钥匙想递给守，手却被按下了。他抬头发现守不知何时站起了身，看着他，脸上的笑容已然收敛，神色郑重而认真。

“跟我一起去吧，伊吹。”

“不用了，我还有文件……”

“你们也两年没见了吧。”

 

最终还是跟着安城守去了机场。伊吹坚持自己在车子里等就好，守实在拗不过他，便一个人向到达大厅走去。但坐在车里其实也没什么可做的，他下意识地打开推特，才想起刻这时应该还忙着办出关手续，恐怕并不会有什么更新。他盯着推特的时间线发了会儿呆，鬼使神差地打了一句「在机场」。才刚按下发送，便在首页看到那个熟悉的头像也出现了。

「我回来了。」

刻的声音仿佛透过屏幕传了过来。伊吹放下手机，把脸埋进了方向盘里。

 

那两人没有让他等太久，也不过是一会儿的功夫，咚咚咚的敲窗声在他耳边响起。

“我还以为你睡着了。”让刻先去后排坐着的守一边把行李放进后备箱，一边笑着跟伊吹说道。伊吹心不在焉地摇了摇头，帮忙抬起了另一个行李箱。就在他准备把这只也塞进后备箱的时候，守又开口了。

“这几天刻就先在你家住一下吧。”

“什么？”他手一颤，险些把箱子砸在车上。

“之前与未来女士联系了一下，我们都觉得在她回来之前，暂时先住在你家是最合适的。”

“别擅自就做这种决定……”

“毕竟刻对你家也比较熟，不是吗？”

伊吹把箱子推进后备箱，用力阖上车盖，双手撑在上面，闭上了眼。

“你明明知道……”

“刻也同意了。”

“……好吧。”

 

等到了伊吹家把一切安置完已经不早了，伊吹让刻先洗漱，把守送出家门后提议自己开车送他回家，却被一口回绝了。

“我坐电车回去就行。”

“这么晚了，还是我送你回去吧。”

“不用了，你到不如想想等下怎么跟刻说吧。”

“……说什么。”

隐约意识到对方会讲些什么话，伊吹微微扭过头，把视线从守的脸上移开，盯着白漆墙上的一个小小黑点不放，仿佛被吸引了一般。

而守的轻笑声传进他的耳中。

“也就这种时候，才有你确实比我小四岁的实感啊。”

“安城守。”回头看向忍不住笑了出来的守，伊吹伸手揉了揉前额，叹了口气。

“抱歉抱歉，不说笑了。”守收敛起笑容，双眼直直地看着伊吹，目光温和却又坚定。“你还记得我以前说过的吧。真的喜欢就告诉他。”

我当然记得。伊吹抿起嘴唇。

“但我之前……但是他……”

“去吧。”

最后留给伊吹的是那双温柔有力的手拍在肩膀上的触感。直到男人越行越远的脚步声逐渐消失后，伊吹才转过身，按下上楼的电梯。

 

再次打开家门时刻看起来已经洗漱完毕，换上了睡衣坐在客厅里，正拿着卡组进行调整。应该是听到了伊吹开门的声音，他抬起头，见到进来的是伊吹，便站起身，向银发青年鞠了个躬。

“不好意思，要打扰几天了。”

这样的客气和生分让伊吹的心跳乱了几拍，脸上却平平淡淡不露分毫。

“不用客气，有什么需要的请尽管说。”

寒暄完了，客厅里立刻陷入了沉默。你在欧洲过得习惯吗？训练比赛都还顺利吗？新的队友和新交的朋友怎么样？可以打开话题的问题有无数句，可没有一句能顺利地从伊吹的喉头吐出，他呆呆地盯了一会儿好像在同样看着他陷入沉思的新导刻，忽然间又如梦初醒，喃喃地说着“你洗完了，那我去洗了”，走进卧室打算先拿换洗的衣物。

“等等，伊吹。”然而刻的话语止住了他的脚步，伊吹回过头，如果已经长得不比他矮多少的红发青年依旧站着，拿起原本摆在茶几上的卡组，朝他的方向摆了摆。

“先来对战吧。”

 

毕竟是经历过职业赛事的历练，刻的卡组构筑和技术与两年前相比又精进了不少，少年意气也变得更凝练尖锐，宛若尖刀刺破他的防御和拦截。最后一血的伤害判定命运力并没有眷顾他，伊吹在自己的伤害区放下第六张卡，微笑起来。

“我赢了，伊吹。”

刻朝着他比了个胜利的手势，脸上挂回了他相当熟悉的明朗笑容。伊吹盯着那张他许久不见的笑脸出了会儿神，才放下卡组，点了点头。

“啊啊，是我输了。”

“那么，伊吹……”才开了口，刻忽然又显得有些踌躇，但很快像是下定了什么决心一样点了点头，视线直直地落在伊吹的双眼里，锐利得仿佛可以割开一切的利刃。

“有件事我一直都想确认一下。”

“什么事？”

“你还记得那天晚上吗？我说分手的那天晚上。”

“……我记得。”

“那天晚上，你还说了什么吗？”

伊吹畏缩了一下，微微低下头。那是他唯一一次吐露心声，唯一一次将自己的爱恋告诉那个他一直注视着的人，他知道彼时少年应该已经沉浸在梦乡之中，他不会被接受，却同样也不会被拒绝，那道警戒线划在二人之间，是伸出手虽无法触及，但也不会被伤害的距离。

然而如今新导刻却撕开了这道警戒线，向他伸出了手，翠绿的双眼中投射出的视线刺进他心底，就像过去的每一次一样，笔直的，毫无迟疑的。

他闭上了双眼，深深吸了口气。

“我喜欢你，刻。”

 

下一刻，一个温暖的躯体撞进他怀里。他紧紧抱住那如今已经坚硬而棱角分明的躯干，知道自己伸出去的手，终究还是被握住了。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 猫面包

最近，每天加班回家的伊吹，都觉得自己大概也许可能是在客厅里养了一只猫。

就比如今天，伊吹打开家门发现屋子里又是一片黑灯瞎火，已经会驾轻就熟地打开廊灯换上拖鞋把包往鞋柜上一扔径直走进客厅然后毫不意外地看到摆在客厅中央的巨大面包形状垫子上四仰八叉的躺着一个人形生物，细瘦的手腕和光洁的小腿伸到了垫子外面，手指和脚后跟都垂在地板上。那个生物就这样躺在那儿一动不动，若不是借着窗外漏进来的微光还能看到微微起伏的胸膛，简直就像一具尸体摆在客厅中央。

伊吹伸手砸下了客厅顶灯的开关，忽然亮起来的房间也没能让躺在面包上的人动一动手指，依然蹭着那块面包型的垫子装死装得舒舒服服的。

“刻，起来了。”在惊吓两天后目前已经完全习惯了的伊吹蹲下身毫不客气地拽起躺尸状态的新导刻的衣领，定番的收到了两下挥爪的回礼。

“别拽了，伊吹……”在迷迷糊糊地把自己衣领从同居人的魔爪里解救出来后，刻再度倒回面包垫子，翻了个身面朝伊吹侧躺着，勉强睁开半只眼，嘟嘟囔囔着。

“晚饭在厨房里，洗好的衣服放在你床上了，吃好把碗洗了，让我再躺一会儿……”

“要睡回房间去睡。”伊吹坚持。

一如既往回答他的是那一头红发在面包垫子上蹭了蹭，爪子在垫子的中心磨了磨。

伊吹在心中把此情此景默默一灭迹了一下，非常想把眼前的生物提着后颈拎起来了。

 

这事要从上个周末说起。难得伊吹不加班，两个打完牌就无所事事的青年男性不知怎么的突发奇想去逛起了家居用品店，进门就看到了一块大大的热销产品的广告牌，旁边叠着一摞面包形状的垫子，还有一个样品摆着供顾客试坐。伊吹随意的看了眼，除了现在的厂家想象力真是丰富外也没太多感想，正打算转身去看看有没有什么新开发的实用家居产品，没想到刻直接坐了上去，还拽着他的袖口让他一起坐下来。他拗不过，还算矜持地坐了下来，身边的新导刻已经半个身子都贴在了面包上。

“伊吹，这个好舒服啊。”

确实挺舒服的。他在心里不得不承认。

“我们客厅里……好像正好少个垫子，要不把这个买回去摆客厅当中吧。”

不，我们的客厅……

脑子里还在组织着反驳语句的伊吹刚转过身，便被刻向他投来诚挚而闪亮的期待目光打得一时断片，再回过神的时候发现自己已经刷好了卡夹着一个硕大的面包卷朝着停车场的方向走去。

不，我没有打算……

伊吹内心正要暴风狂呼，瞥见走在身边的刻一张仿若六伤判到治愈触发一样的笑脸时，一瞬间又风平浪静了下来。

也许是一个人独立生活惯了，即使现在跟大了他六岁的伊吹住在一起，新导刻也始终是那个一手揽下绝大多数家事的人，自己的要求愿望什么的，更是几乎从不提及。真难得刻有什么明确想要的东西。伊吹想。客厅里多个垫子就多个垫子吧。

于是第二天迎接下班回家的他的，便不再是灯火敞亮的家和比灯光更加闪亮的笑容，而是一片漆黑之中客厅里摊着的大面包垫和趴在上面丝毫不动的人形生物，伊吹觉得如果自己再缺乏生活常识那么一点点，恐怕当即就要拨打刑事和急救电话了。

这样的体验别来第二次了。伊吹当时是这么想的。可现实是，他忧伤的发现自己似乎两天就已经习惯了。

 

总而言之，眼前这幅景象虽然可爱，伊吹也确实不介意每天回家拎着后颈把睡得哼哼唧唧的某个人丢回到床上去，但怎么说呢，他还是感觉自己最重要的人好像又要被夺走了。只是这次的对手与以往不同，并不是什么人或是什么库雷星单位，这次的对手是一大块面包形状的软垫。

这周末就去退货吧。伊吹一边把人公主抱着走向卧室，一边在内心暗暗盘算着。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双性转

在与新导刻成为朋友后，常叶才发现那些流传于整个年级之种关于这个女孩的种种传言是有多么离谱。什么待人冷漠，什么不良少女，接触多了就能发现只是少女确实不怎么善于交际而已，只要有足够的耐心向她伸出手替她拨开隔绝了她与周围世界的帷幕，真正的新导刻也不过是个和她一样的初中女生，有时稍稍会显得有些鲁莽，但总是天真无邪又善良可爱。

这就让常叶非常疑惑了。照理来说，虽然新导刻是个让人初见会感觉有些难以接近的人，但实际上成为朋友的过程也并不困难或复杂，然而过去她们不同班时常叶偶尔遇到这个总是独来独往的小姑娘时从未察觉到有谁跟她关系很好，仿佛大家都心照不宣地与她保持了一定的距离，刻也说了，直到今年她和常叶还有绮场财团的大小姐圣苑分到了一个班后，她才有了真正意义上的同龄好友。

“说起来，为什么以前大家都在传你是不良啊？”某天中午常叶圣苑和刻一起吃午饭时，常叶终于把这个困惑了她好久的问题问出了口，想来想去也就是这样的流言才会让人更愿意选择明哲保身不与刻接触。刻眨了眨眼，托着腮皱起脸思考了一会儿，最后还是嘟着嘴摇了摇头，倒是圣苑在慢条斯理地咀嚼完嘴里的食物后开口了。

“恐怕是因为伊吹前辈吧。”

“伊吹前辈？高中部的学生会长？”常叶险些惊叫出来，疑惑地看向刻。少女撇了撇嘴嘟囔着，“什么啊，原来是因为伊吹那家伙啊。”

“原来常叶不知道吗，”大小姐优雅地擦了擦嘴，盖上便当盒，筷子夹在虎口双手合十小声念到「我吃饱了」，才把话题继续下去，“这件事在年级里应该也传的挺广的吧……以前每天伊吹前辈都会去刻的教室门口等刻，两个人一起回家。今年也许是因为伊吹前辈当上学生会长后事务繁忙，所以我们才没看到她。”

提到伊吹，这个名字如今在学院里面无人不知无人不晓。高中部的学生会长过去往往是在三年级的学生会成员中甄选而出，可今年大家认为此头衔最有力的竞争者安城守却力推这位刚进学生会没多久的二年级学妹，而伊吹也没辜负守的期待，不但顺利地赢下了这个位置，还在就任后采取了一系列得当措施，让那些本来还有疑虑的人也闭上了嘴。

这位新任学生会长不仅手腕了当行事利落，相貌也称得上是数一数二，端丽的姿容，银河倾泻般的银白色长发，再加上凹凸有致堪比模特的身材，站在大家公认的学院偶像安城守身边也毫不逊色，就是她时常冷着脸，看人的眼神也像刀锋一样锐利，让人不由自主地心生敬畏之情多于亲近之意，与副会长守温润有礼的作风恰好是两个极端，这届学生会是北风与太阳的说法也这样传了出来。

“唔，虽然伊吹前辈看起来是挺不好接近的，不过在家的时候经常会听到守姐夸她呢……而且这和不良的传言有什么关系啊？”

“常叶没听说过吗，一直有传言说伊吹前辈……”

“伊吹那家伙初中的时候当过不良。”也把便当扫荡完了的刻将筷子丢进便当盒里，盖上盖子再把兜布扎回原样，接过了话头。

“原来是这——诶！？”听守姐跟她形容的伊吹前辈，常叶完全想不到还有过这么一段故事。“那她为什么要当不良啊？”

“我到现在都不知道为什么。”刻说着摇了摇头，挑起一撮散落在胸前的红发，用手指卷了起来，“伊吹是我爸带回来的，好像是看她下雨天浑身湿漉漉的躲在桥洞里很可怜的样子……她爸妈都不在了，遇到我爸时好像是刚从福利院逃出来没多久吧。不过当时在我家住了一晚马上又离开了。几个礼拜后我又碰到她了，她穿着那种不良才会穿的长裙在和一群人打架。我那个时候……”刻停了下来，毫不女孩子地砸了砸嘴，鼓起了腮帮。“我看到她要被人打中了不知道怎么的就冲了过去，结果反而我自己被打晕了。醒来的时候已经躺在家里了，一睁开眼就被伊吹那家伙抱得死死的，还跟我说了半天对不起。也不知道她在对不起些什么。”

“呜哇，还有这样的事情。我一直以为伊吹前辈当过不良只是传言。”圣苑伸出手指抵着下巴，歪着头想了一下，“不过我确实记得，伊吹前辈现在就住在刻的家里吧？”

“是啊，那天之后就住下来了。还每天硬要接送我上学放学。”

“哇，这样不是很好吗，守姐都不会这样照顾我呢。”

“在家里明明都是我照顾她啊。你们看她在学校里好像很厉害的样子，放她自己生活绝对会搞得一团糟。”

“诶？怎么会是这样的伊吹前辈。”

“所以啊，你们就不要太崇拜她了。”

 

约好了今天放学也一起先去卡店再各自回家，下课铃响后常叶还在收拾东西，听到教室里忽然响起一阵喧哗。

“是高中部的伊吹前辈。”

“她为什么会在这里？”

“又来等新导刻吗？”

“……”

一片窃窃私语声中，常叶看到刻提着整理好的书包走到教室门口，伸手推了一下伊吹前辈。

“都说了你不用来接我了，你们学生会不是很忙吗？”

“今天的事情处理的差不多了，守就让我先离开了。”

“等下我还要跟朋友去卡店啦，你不用等我了先回去吧。”

“我跟你一起走。我也很久没去了。”

“你这家伙，怎么还是这么麻烦啊……”

虽然嘴上说着抱怨的话语，但刻闪亮的眼神早就不知不觉的出卖了她的真心。常叶歪过头看着好友微微笑了起来。她正打算低下头加紧整理别让刻等太久，恰好督见伊吹前辈抬起头，先前遮住了她表情的长发垂在脸颊两侧，姣好的面容上挂着清浅而又温柔的笑容，与她平日里展现在大庭广众之下的样子大相径庭。

真的只是嘴上毫不客气啊。常叶心想，理完书包正打算向站在门口的两人走去时她忽然心中一动，迈出去的步子换了个方向。

要不还是跟圣苑商量一下今天先各自回家，改日再去卡店吧。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 交换身体H。

从忽然交换身体那天开始算起，已经过去两个礼拜了，可至今为止两个人会换回来的迹象却还没有一丝一毫。这两个礼拜里各种检查也做了两三次了，看不出任何毛病，这种离奇的事情又不可能对着医院的医生直说。也辛亏正值暑假期间，学业倒不是什么问题，暂居自己身体里的伊吹履行本部长职责时姑且也用“假期里让有潜力的斗士来普及协会进行短期见习”这种理由糊弄过去，但再过两个礼拜又要开学了，这种事情总不能糊弄上一辈子，这么想着的新导刻，又让伊吹那张本人控制时八成时间是冷着看不出情绪的脸上露出了焦急的神色。

“着急也没有用的。”自己的人明明在这里，可自己的声音却是从不远处的办公桌方向传来的，这种超现实又确实发生了的事情无论多少次他都觉得没法习惯这个，更别说一抬头看到的就是自己的脸，还一本正经不苟言笑的仿佛是另一个人。

哦，也确实是另一个人了。

“开什么玩笑啊伊吹，虽然守先生说没什么危险，但也总不能一直这样下去吧？”

话音刚落，他就看到办公桌那自己的手合上了摆在桌上的文件夹，听到自己叹了口气，接着自己的身体从办公椅上站了起来，一脸面瘫的朝他现在的位置走来，抓住他的胳膊，把他从待客沙发上拉了起来。

“关于这件事的解决方法，我前两天约了立凪诺姆，等下和他见面商量一下。你也一起去。”

 

从立凪家出来已经是傍晚了，新导刻回忆起刚才立凪财团总帅的发言依然有点懵。交换灵魂，根据诺姆的说法，这种事情他以前也不曾遇到过，不过考虑到异界依凭的存在，与之类似的情况发生也无不可能。异界依凭的本质是地球上的人类与库雷星上的单位高度共鸣时二者自愿进行灵魂互换，虽说不知道为什么这种情况会发生在两个人类的身上，但这是也是目前能想到的最有可能性的解释了。

“至于怎么解决方法，只要再次达到高度共鸣就行了，也就是所谓的心意相通。”诺姆一脸和善地解释道，“其实在异界依凭后要人类与单位再次达到这样的共鸣还挺需要一些运气成分的，不过两个人类应该好解决多了。”

“怎么说。”自己的声音又从耳边传来，冷淡的语调与诺姆那副反正怎么样都是我看戏的样子形成了鲜明的对比。

“人类不是在亲密接触的时候最容易心意相通嘛，你们做一下爱应该就解决了。”

回忆到这里，刻觉得热度又烧回到脸颊上。镜子也不用照他都能知道自己此刻一定满脸通红。

“怎么了，刻？”伊吹显然是注意到了他的异常，询问的声音都带上了几分关切之情。

刻摇了摇头，稍微迟疑了一下，还是把脸扭到一旁，开口了。“那个……真的要做吗？”

“这是目前唯一有解决问题可能性的办法。”

“伊吹有经验吗？”

“没有。但怎么做多少还是知道的。”

“但是……那个……”

面朝别处的脸被一双手轻轻地转了过来，刻看到自己的面容冷不防地出现在眼前，多少还是吓了一跳。那张脸上此刻一如既往的还是没什么表情，但盯着的碧色双眸之中，光芒闪烁流淌。

“别担心，都交给我吧。”

 

伊吹载着他去往伊吹现在住着的公寓，路上经过便利店时那个人还顶着自己的脸进去买了一盒保险套。等在车上的新导刻见状，在心底默默发誓以后再也不会踏进这家便利店一步，反正这一块本来也不是他通常的活动区域。

吃了晚饭休息了一会儿两人又先后洗了澡，等刻洗完出来时也将近十点了。他刚踏出浴室就听到伊吹叫他名字的声音从卧室里传来，走过去一看感觉整个人的脸都要烧起来了。虽然每天洗澡都会看到自己的裸体，但是看着自己一丝不挂面无表情的坐在床上冲击度到底还是不一样。也不知道是他们交换身体后他第一次洗完澡下意识地看了看浴镜时更核爆，还是眼下这幅光景更核爆——应该还是那一次，那次让他直接冲回淋浴房又洗了把冷水澡，从此以后再也不敢洗完澡后往镜子的方向看上一眼。

毕竟这是自己一直默默喜欢着的人的身体。虽然也不是没干过在自慰的时候幻想着这张脸，但这样赤裸裸的冲击还是太超过了。伊吹那家伙怎么就一点都不会觉得害羞呢！他又撇了一眼泰然自若坐在床上的自己的裸体，多少还是有些愤愤的想着。

“过来，刻。”伊吹的语调毫无起伏，完全一副公事公办的样子。

……但公事公办也无可厚非。毕竟他们会到这一步完全是因为这是目前已知唯一可能解决他们现状的方法。在新导刻的幻想里他和伊吹的第一次不应该是这样的，可现实是，若不是这次发生了这样的事故，他有没有和伊吹上床的机会都是未知数。

毕竟伊吹对待他的姿态太像个引导者，那个人总是会走在他的前方，以自己的方式引导他，替他开辟前进的道路，在他追上来的时候朝着他微笑，纯粹而又直白。他知道那个人看向自己的目光与如今自己看向他的完全不同，而本来哪怕只要有一丝一毫的机会都会想去试一试的自己，也意外的不由自主患得患失了起来。

恐怕自己一辈子都开不了口去告白吧。他确实这样想过。

刻深深地吸了口气，走到床边坐下，伊吹半跪着挪到他身边，搭上他的肩膀，轻轻地把他推倒在床上，整个人跟着撑在他身体的上方，不知道怎么的还顺势就把他刚穿上的平角裤也给拉下去了。

“那么，刻，你是希望我插到你里面，还是你要插进来？”伊吹淡然地问道，仿佛只是在问这件衣服到底是挑黑色的好还是白色的好。

你这家伙，到底有没有自己说了什么的自觉啊。新导刻当场当机。

“还……还是你……你进来吧。”好不容易回过神，刻觉得自己的脸毋庸置疑的又在发烫了，他结结巴巴地答道，随即立刻闭上了眼。

空气忽然沉默了两秒，随后他听到一声应答。

“好的。”

 

新导刻觉得自己的眼睛大概闭了有一个世纪那么久，身上的人迟迟没有动静，让他又好奇地睁开了眼，看到自己坐在身边，一脸难色。

“怎么了，伊吹。”

“对着自己的脸硬不起来。”伊吹诚实地承认了。

能对着自己的脸硬起来的大概是怪物吧。刻心里默默地吐槽着，不过还是尝试性地给出了点建议。“关上灯不就看不到脸了。”

“你说得有理。”

灯应声被关上了，他重新闭上眼，卧室窗外漏进来的月光照不透他的眼帘，一片漆黑之中他的耳朵捕捉到了皮肤摩擦的声音，渐渐粗重的呼吸声，和明显被闷着的呻吟声。这些声音过了一会儿又停了下来，他感觉到伊吹的身体从他的身体上方处又挪去了床边，一会儿之后才又挪了回来，随即后穴便被一节手指试探性地探了进来，凉凉的指尖按在温热的内壁上，温差让他下意识地打了个激灵。

手指在他后穴里埋了一会儿等他逐渐适应过来后，才开始慢慢地动了起来。先是一只手指揉揉他的内壁，随后再伸进来了一根，接着又是一根，一点点地撑开括约肌，直到他的后面已经完全习惯不再紧张才抽了出去。

然后他听到塑料包装袋撕开的声音，接着是橡胶贴上皮肤时的轻响，可之后又安静了下来，这让他有些期待又有些惶恐不安。

“我进来了，刻。”

尽管最近已经听了很多次自己的声音在喊自己的名字，但刻觉得他可能永远都习惯不了，更不用说明明是他的声音却用着另一个人的措辞，说着一句曾在他脑海中幻想过很多次的话。

但伊吹并没有给他时间多想，一个比手指要粗的多的东西试探性地埋进他的后穴，慢慢推入。勃起炽热的温度隔着橡胶传到他的体内，他忍不住呜咽了一下，推进的动作立刻停了下来。

“你还好吗？”那语调也不复惯常的自持，染上了薄薄的一层温度。

“不要紧，进来吧。”他喘了口气，回道。得到许可的分身继续往里推进，直到完全埋进他的身体为止，他长舒了一口气，在适应了之后突发奇想地收缩了一下括约肌，换来了一声闷哼。

“我动了。”他听见声音从自己上方传来，还没做好准备，埋在他后穴里的阴茎就完全退了出去，然后再次插了进来。

在抽插了几下之后，伊吹似乎把握住了什么，原本迟缓的速度逐渐加快，每次进来的角度也开始有了些微妙的变化，可还在忙于适应的刻却没有察觉到。这和想象中的感觉完全不一样。刻在内心呜咽了一下。并不是说伊吹的举动完全没有给他带来快感，但他总觉得少了点什么。

可他很快就没法继续再思考下去了。伊吹的下一顶像是打开了他体内的什么开关，呻吟声猝不及防地从口中流淌而出。刻从未想象过伊吹的声音能够这样色情，在他的幻想里最出格的素材也不过是伊吹的喘息而已，即使很清楚这声呻吟如今是自自己的口中发出，可他依然控制不了自己的下体又更硬了一点。

他知道伊吹是在他——或者说在自己的身体里找到了什么，接下来的每一顶都准确的顶在了同样的位置，快感像潮水一样冲刷着他的大脑，让他觉得自己仿佛在一潭泥沼中越陷越深，很快就要没顶，什么理智和思考早就被抛到了九霄云外……

刻忽然感到整个人一阵晕眩，意识断线几秒后再被抛回现实后，发现自己的双肘正撑在床上，腰部往前顶着，勃起被柔软又温暖的东西紧紧包裹着。他下意识地睁开眼，借着微光他看到伊吹的脸出现在自己眼前，那双眼睛也同样睁开了，回望着他，渗出的泪水在眼眶里打转，因为快感而涣散的目光却依旧努力的捕捉他的视线。刻。伊吹在喘息间轻轻地念着他的名字，张开手掌裹住了他的手腕，双眼微微弯起，绽出了个动人的微笑。

我是真的喜欢他。新导刻想着，一股雀跃却又绝望之情从心底涌起。

完蛋了。

 

将软下来的分身从伊吹的体内退出后，刻呆呆地坐在床上，高潮的余韵过去后留下的是浓浓的空虚感，连坐起身的伊吹把自己的手搭在了他的肩膀上，他都慢了半拍才反应过来。

“你还好吗，刻。”

不好。完蛋了。刻的内心绝望地呐喊着，脸上依旧维持着一副完全放空的表情。

“我们换回来了。”

“是啊我们换回来了。”他喃喃地应道。

伊吹好像没有注意到他不同寻常的反应一般，继续自顾自地说着，“我刚才察觉到了，我们高度共鸣灵魂交换的时候，也就是诺姆所说的心意相通的时候。”说到他这里刻意地停顿了一下，直到刻不自觉地将目光朝他的方向挪去才继续开口。“你喜欢我吧，刻。”

“是……等等，伊吹，你说什么？”毫无防备地被说中了心事，吓得新导刻险些从床上跳了起来。“你在说些什么啊。”

“还没察觉吗。”伊吹看着忽然手忙脚乱的刻，微微笑了起来。“那你慢慢想吧。”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 超越之门最终战what if

第一声蝉鸣是什么时候响起的，记忆中已然无迹可寻。等新导刻意识到的时候，已经是成群成片此起彼伏的了。

夏天忽然就来了。

 

刻与太阳有些日子没有见过面了，近期的交流大多通过Line。太阳说自己在圣联支部处得不错，交到了很多新朋友，也和别人组成了队伍，还获得了支部长的亲自指导云云，刻问他要不要哪天约了一起在卡片首都二号店里对战，感觉上次对战已经是很久之前的事情了，太阳便邀请他有空的话来参加圣联支部举办的活动。

最近圣联支部会举办一场比赛，如果想参加直接在普及协会的终端登陆队伍即可。太阳最后提道。赢了的队伍可以和圣联支部的支部长对战。

圣联支部的支部长啊。与太阳聊完的刻转头就把这个活动告诉了圣苑常叶，在收到了肯定的答复后他把手机往床上一扔，自己也趴了上去。那位支部长他之前去找太阳的时候倒是远远的见过几次，长到肩胛骨的银发，不苟言笑的神情，笔直地站在那里像开了刃的刀锋一样。这个人的名字太阳应该告诉过他，可他翻遍了记忆却也怎么都想不起来，连带着对脸的印象也只有模糊的轮廓而已。

但就是这么一个与自己没什么交集的人，在太阳提到的时候，他却感觉自己的心脏猛地收缩了一下。

 

转眼间就到了活动的当天，三人走进圣联支部时比赛的大厅里已经人满为患。与普及协会的支部长对战的机会毕竟不是天天都有，这样的参赛人数倒也不算离谱。刻找了一会儿才找到太阳，刚挤过去才打了个招呼，周围原本嘈杂的人群忽然就安静了下来。

“欢迎各位斗士今天来到圣联支部参加这次比赛……”大厅里的灯光暗了下来，不知何时已经站在舞台中央的司仪开始进行比赛前大同小异的主持，这段每次比赛前都要经历的流程让刻稍稍晃了个神，再回过神时聚光灯下已经易人。

“啊，是支部长。”身边的太阳忽然有些雀跃地轻声自言自语起来，刻稍稍侧过头，看向比他还小上几岁的男孩。太阳的双眼直直地盯着舞台，灯光的散射把他的眼睛照得亮闪闪的，两手轻轻握着拳举在胸前，仰慕与兴奋的神色挂在脸上一览无余。

刻勾起嘴角，打算重新将注意力转回舞台，这时扩音器里传出的声音已经回荡在了大厅里。

“我是圣联支部的支部长，        。”

忽然在耳边响起的一阵滋滋声让刻没能听清那个人的名字。他抬起头看向台上，灯光从他身后打下来，微微低下的脸被阴影笼罩了大半。

 

与大名鼎鼎的支部长兼集团领袖对战这一殊荣确实吸引了不少常驻其他支部的高手，这次大会每一轮的比赛都赢的不容易。不过TRY3最终还是打败了其他队伍，获得优胜。在颁完优胜证书和奖品之后，司仪问他们打算怎么去挑战支部长，圣苑提议用组队决斗的规则，刻摇了摇头。

“请让我去。”他看向身边的两位队友，“我有些事……我想单独和他打一场。”

“你确定吗？”他知道这不是否定，也不是阻拦。圣苑和常叶看着他，眼神里全是毫无保留的关心，其下却又藏着几丝担忧。

他点了点头，“我去。”

 

表演赛启用了圣联支部的GIRS系统，支部长让他选地图，他犹豫了一会儿，最终选择了暗域中的那块不知名的遗迹。

“就这个吧。”他看向场地对面背着光的支部长，银发男人沉默地点了点头，脸依旧藏在阴影之中。

先攻是自己。刻翻开盖着的先导者，时刻小龙的身影立刻出现在眼前。拜托你了，伙伴。他在心里一如既往地默默说道，正打算骑越，耳边却响起了一个声音。

“刻。”

那声音极近，仿佛是贴着耳朵说的。他愣了一愣，指向G1的手尚未举起，悄悄地将身周环顾了一圈，没看到任何有人在他身边对着他说话的迹象。

是幻觉吗。他想着，收回视线，正打算抬起手，那个声音又出现了。

“刻，你听到了吗？”

这次比刚才略远了一些，好像有什么把那声音从他身边拉走了一样。抓住它，不能让它走。本能在他的脑海中汹涌地翻腾着，手像是被什么控制了一般，在他身侧温顺地垂着，怎么样也动不了了。

“刻，快回来，刻……”

“新导刻。是你先攻。”

自己的名字从对面的男人口中说出的瞬间，好像念了解除魔法的咒语一样，刚才仿佛被控制着塞进了胶体里一样的感觉一下子就消失了。

刻摇了摇头，集中了一下精神，重新投身到刚刚开启的战局之中。

 

这是他记忆之中第一次与圣联支部的支部长对战，可战局的展开和盘面却奇妙的给他带来一种似曾相识的错觉。弥赛亚轴的链环傀儡，咒缚与解除，他可以说是驾轻就熟地在处理这个他过去从未接触过的卡组带给他的麻烦，仿佛他们过去已经打过了很多次一样。

“时空区开放。”他把手上的时刻喷射龙放入弃牌区，将次代骑越，抬起了头看向对面。

银发男子也同样抬起了头。

光明明打在了那个人的脸上，刻却依旧没法看清他的容貌，他越想用力看清，男子的容貌就越模糊。但他还是看到支部长朝着他开了口，声音被忽然响起的电子杂音完全盖过去，但他还是看见了。

来吧。

那个人摆出了这样的口型。

“攻击对方的先导者。”他的心脏没来由地抽痛了一下。

 

新导刻睁开了眼。

“你醒了啊。”对面传来孩童的声音，他抬起头，明神龙头正饶有兴致地看着他。

“怎么样？审判之后完璧的世界，达成你所有梦想的幸福世界。”龙头侧过头微微笑着，朝着刻伤害区的方向微微颔首，意有所指，“你很快又能回去了，你想要的一切它都会帮你实现。”

四伤对龙头的双暴，第一判已经进了伤害区，而刻的手指正按在卡组上。

“我不需要那样只有过去没有未来的世界。”他直直地看着龙头，大声喊道。

他知道那个世界里等着他的会是什么。他没有离开的父亲，他未曾故去的母亲，他的家庭，他的朋友，还有等着与他再度对战的伊吹。他知道那一战的结局是什么，那是他与伊吹的过去。

而伊吹托付给他的，是两个世界未知的未来。

刻翻开卡组最上方的牌，铭刻时间的少女对着他露出了微笑。


End file.
